leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-7434112-20130509181551
I read the post, have you? You phrased it like Kennen's E is meant to tank the entire team -_-. And to counter that, items. Tanky items, Zhonya's etc. And have you seen Kennen's skill values? 8-4 on his Q. As compared to 6-4. 14-6 on his W. As compared to 18-10. 10-6 on his E. As compared to 24-12. The only CD which Liss can outclass Kennen is in her ult. Is that biased? How Karthus's Q is more forgiving than Lissandra's Q? In range, spammability and damage. 4 Q's from Karthus can deal 2 times that of Lissandra's Q even if it is the multiple target damage. And your response will be? You said he was squishy and he couldn't AA, "You're still a squishy literally running into enemy champs and you can't even AA while doing so." So, "Grow up and accept puberty. And also your mistakes.". To which I already have accepted 1 mistake I have done, and you have been trying to shift any mistake you made to me, take responsibility for your mistakes you "big boy". Map awareness can take you so far. And with a CD that bi at early levels, go on Rambo... Yeah, my bad on pasting the link, here : http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Range And 550 is even to the range of your ult, which means you have to be able to reach him IF you want to ult him, or just ult one of the enemy's frontlines. And why shouldn't I refer to Twitch's ult? It is an ability and it enhances range??!?!?!?!?!? I didn't post their CD because you can just as easily search it up, and having a better AoE slow than Lissandra's single target slow on a 4-6 CD is even or better. What does reducing MR do? Oh please tell me because I have absolutely no idea what MR can do to an enemy's MR.... She has enough range to get dived on by nearly every bruiser in the game. That's how low her range is. And do you think any other APC needs the team to do more damage than her? Yes, this is a team game, and Lissandra provides some CC and some damage to her team. If you want more CC, a support can do more. More damage? Another APC can do more. Having your team deal a majority of your damage.... I wonder how tough of a phrase that is for someone with an understanding of your level. You indirectly said it, saying that if I don't farm without E means you automatically get more farm. Really, you can't understand what you yourself wrote? Using E at level 1 rank means you have that 325 MS to walk yourself out of a gank. So what does this mean? "So yeah, her glacial path flash not being instant is a drawback but it's balanced by the rest of her kit." Or was this written by your nephew? Aaaaand what about her kit is OP in your words? In your exact words, is it because of the low CD's? The CC? The damage? The AoE? Or is it just you have no exact reason? Just some random guy who though "Oh! She seems to strong that I can't do anything against her on any champ! She must be OP!" Grow . Up . You have shown nothing OP about Lissandra and even contradicted yourself, never took mistakes you have made and just tried to shift it on me and failed to see Lissandra for how she is, a tanky AP short range mage. And they way you say, "Oh, who needs E. I can just escape when it comes out of CD after some time...."